1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium and a program, which allow UMID to be generated at a high speed, and can manage even a material by means of the UMID, which has been edited by another information processing apparatus that cannot manage the UMID.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a production site of news program, after desired pieces have been extracted from a large number of AV (audio visual) data that is coverage results, those pieces are joined together. The program is produced with the above work.
However, it is difficult to conduct the work that the desired pieces are extracted from an enormous amount of AV data while recalling the coverage situation. As a result, a work that AV data is reproduced one by one, and confirmation is conducted while viewing the reproduced AV data is repeated, and the desired pieces are extracted every time those pieces are found out. Such a troublesome work must be conducted.
Under the above circumstances, in order to eliminate the troublesomeness of the above program production, there has been proposed, for example, that the AV data and the situation at the time of coverage are liable to be managed by recording coverage information on a common disc recording medium for all equipments such as an image pickup device used in coverage and an editing device (for example, refer to JP 11-088821A).
However, in the above-mentioned manner, it is difficult to conduct edition processing by plural persons at the same time, such that a first staff edits the AV data, and a second staff produces information (for example, metadata) related to the AV data. Also, it is difficult to efficiently advance the work in the coverage program that must be produced in a short time.
In order to solve the above problem, there has been proposed a method in which a UMID (unique material identifier) is attached to each of materials that are generated, individually as inherent ID for identifying those materials to manage AV data in the case where the respective AV data materials are edited by plural persons at the same time.
The UMID is ID that is attached to individual elements such as image data or audio data of AV data which is a material, and the use of UMID enables an enormous amount of AV data including photograph and edition to be managed, and, for example, enables simultaneous edition to be conducted by plural staffs.
However, in the process of attaching UMID to the materials that are edition results, individually, it is necessary to generate UMID for the individual materials such as the image data or the audio data of the AV data one by one, individually. However, in recent years, the amount of data of the material that is dealt with by the AV data is increasing with an increase in the number of channels of the audio data, and a demand that a larger amount of UMID is generated at a high speed is increased. However, a speed at which the UMID is generated is limited. When the material is generated at a speed higher than the limited speed, the UMID cannot be attached to the respective materials with the result that there is a fear that a management per se of the material by the UMID is failed.
Also, even if UMID is attached to the materials that are edition results, individually, UMID cannot be recognized depending on the equipments, and in this case, there arises such a problem that UMID which identifies the materials cannot be effectively employed for edition.